Back Where We Belong
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: Trevor’s back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? TrevorCorrie pair up.
1. The Lobby Encounter

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**A/N****: First Suite Life fanfic. Please go easy.**

**Chapter 1:  
The Lobby Encounter**

"Oh Madeline." Moseby called in a sing-song voice as he headed his way towards the candy counter.

"Yes Mr. Moseby?" Maddie said in her sweet voice.

"I would like to discuss a matter with you."

"I didn't do it! It was the twins, I swear!" Maddie said out of reflex.

Moseby looked at her suspiciously. "Did what?"

Realizing that it wasn't anything that got her in trouble, Maddie smiled sweetly. "Nothing." she chuckled. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Ah yes." remembering his hidden agenda. "You remember when we had that Merit Scholar convention here at the Tipton Hotel?" Maddie nodded in remembrance. "And remember that young lad who captured yours and London's heart?"

"You mean the know-it-all, anti-environment, conceited, jerk named Trevor?" she asked without missing a beat.

Moseby stared at her. "Yes." he said, a smile plastered on his face.

"What about him?" she asked, keeping up with the sweet voice pre-tense.

"Well, it has come to my concern that he is staying here at the Tipton for a week or two." he waited for a moment to see if she would blow up.

Maddie kept with the act, as if it didn't concern her. "Uh-huh?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be a problem between you two while he's here." he went. "I understand that something happened between the two of you while he stayed here last time, and I just hope that there were no hard feelings."

"Oh don't worry, we're fine. It didn't work out between us anyway." she assured. "He was too much of a jerk for me. As long as he stays clear from any subject concerning Global Warming or the tree population that's reducing, then we're good."

"Good." he smiled. "Now I hope that there wont be any complaints from our guests if ever the two of you bicker?"

"Don't worry Mr. Moseby. That wont happen."

"Excellent." with a triumphant smile on his face, he walked away from the candy counter.

Maddie sighed, propping her elbows on the counter and resting her head on her hand. To be honest, she wasn't that nervous nor excited to see Trevor. Their fling last year was nothing really. Sure they shared some heated kisses, and that was probably the only thing in their relationship, if you could call it that. The only good thing about him was that he was attractive and a good kisser. Anything else, was just down the drainpipes from there. Which was why there were no hard feelings when he left to go back to Connecticut.

"Maddie!" came another obnoxious voice. Maddie snapped out of her daze and saw her best friend, though she didn't know why, London, walk down the stairs towards her, carrying a stack of books in her hand. London grunted when she arrived at the counter and dumped the stack of books on it. "Tell me again why I needed to bring down these heavy things?" she asked with a whimper.

"Because we need them for our history project."

London stared at her blankly. "Our what?"

"The project we're working on today." Maddie elaborated. London continued to stare at her blankly. "With Mary-Margaret and Corrie? The History project? London you forgot?!"

"Forgot what?" she continued to stare at her blankly.

Maddie growled in frustration. "Thank god Mary-Margaret and Corrie are in our group, that way I wont be the only one to deal with you alone."

"Wait, Mary-Margaret and Corrie are in our group?" London continued to ask, genuinely confused. "We have a group? What group?" then she gasped. "Are we in an all girl band?" London started dancing excitedly.

Maddie felt as if she was going to cry, but instead, she hit her head repeatedly on the stack of books. As Maddie continued to ask why she was brought into this life with London, and London continuing to dance, Mary-Margaret and Corrie arrived in the Tipton. Mary-Margaret somewhat dreading this meeting due to having to be with London again, but Corrie excited for the meeting and having a bounce in her step as she entered.

"Hi London!" Corrie greeted in her usual high-pitched voice, wide grin, and adoring eyes, to the heiress.

"What's airhead doing now?" Mary-Margaret asked Madi, noticing London dancing before.

"Uh, excuse me, but it's heir_-ess_." London corrected. To Maddie, "And they call me dumb." Maddie rolled her eyes. Then London turned her attention back to the girls. "So? Are we ready to rehearse for our all girl group?"

"For the last time, it's a study group for our history project!" Maddie said, emphasizing every word.

London looked at her, still not comprehending what she said. "So…we're not ready yet?"

Maddie tried not to leap across the counter and strangle her. "No." she said with a false sweet voice. "Not yet. First, we have to read these books and then make a poster about the 13 colonies and write an essay, and _then _we'll be ready to rehearse."

"Oh. Yay." London said, excitedly clapping her hands, though the only thing she understood was that there is an all girls band. Mary-Margaret and Maddie exchanged looks that said they both wanted to strangle her.

As the girls chatted about the history project, Zack walked down the stairs and walked over to the candy counter.

"Hey there, sweet thangs." Zack winked at the girls. "Hey toots." he said to Corrie. "Looking good." then gave her a personal wink. Corrie giggled and blushed slightly as Zack walked away.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

The ding in the elevator signaled that Trevor had arrived in the Tipton's lobby. He couldn't believe he was back in this hotel again, in this city again. This time for good. The doors opened, revealing the lobby of the Tipton hotel. As he walked out, he heard something that made him stop. _That giggle_. He thought. He heard a familiar giggle from somewhere in the hotel, that same giggle that always made his heart skip a beat and made him feel like he could melt. That giggle that he will never forget.

Searching through the lobby, his eyes landed on a petite girl by the candy counter. Though her back was to him, he could recognize that back anywhere. Those long curly brown hair, the curvy shape of her body, and the way she shook as she giggled. Trevor felt as if his heart has been captured again.

"Corrie?" he called.

Corrie turned to glance at the person who called her, as well as her friends. Once Corrie saw who it was, she immediately turned around, her back facing his again. Mary-Margaret and Maddie looked at her with a questioning look, due to the fact that Corrie now wore a shocked expression.

"Corrie." Trevor called again, knowing without a doubt it really is her.

Corrie immediately ducked down and hid in front of Mary-Margaret and London, covering herself from Trevor. Trevor, not giving up, walked down the stairs, towards the group of girls hiding Corrie. Corrie must have heard his foot-steps because she now crawled behind the counter, next to Maddie's feet. Maddie looked down at her questioningly, but before she could ask, Trevor walked up to the counter.

"Hey Maddie." Trevor said with a plastered smile upon seeing her.

"Trevor." she said, also plastered smile.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" London asked, trying to remember him form somewhere.

"London." he greeted. "Glad to know you haven't changed." he said. London just stared at him blankly. "Yup, haven't changed at all." he muttered. Then turned back to Maddie. "Hi again. So, how are you?"

"Still a tree hugger if that's what you're implying." she said, though still kept up with the sweet, innocent act.

"Right." he muttered. "Listen, can I please speak to Corrie?"

Maddie was about to answer him when she felt someone pull on her ankle. "Excuse me." She looked down and saw Corrie, hunched into a ball, shaking her head no, while slashing a hand across her throat, indicating she didn't want to talk to him. Maddie looked back up to Trevor and placed on another smile, trying to hide her confusion.

"Corrie who?" she asked, acting confused.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "You know who I'm talking about." Maddie just shrugged. He rolled his eyes again. "Corrie? The girl who just crawled behind this counter and hiding behind it right now? The one that just told you to tell me that she wasn't there even though we all know she's behind there." he said the last part a bit louder, intending for Corrie to hear.

"Ooh! She got you girl!" London said. Mary-Margaret just nudged her to shut up and cast her an exasperated look. But Maddie just stared at Trevor blankly that would give London a run for her money.

"Not ringing any bell." Maddie said dumbly.

Trevor sighed tiredly. "Corrie? Petite, brunette. She had ribbons in her hair, and she has brown eyes that sometimes twinkle whenever she's smiling, or just happy in general. And she also has that giggle that's so soft but always so contagious, and you just want to hear it again and again…" he drifted off, a dreamy smile and a wistful expression plastered on his face as he thought about Corrie.

Maddie and Mary-Margaret looked at each other, then at him with a raised brow.

"Do you think he's having a seizure right now?" Mary-Margaret asked rhetorically.

London gasped. "Oh no, we should save him." she said in a genuine worried voice. Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes at her.

"Trevor!" Maddie snapped her fingers in front of him which brought him back form his daze.

"Huh? What?" he looked at Maddie questioningly.

"You're drooling." Maddie said.

"Oh." realizing he had. He then felt something in his pocket. He took out his cell phone and saw that he received a message from his mom beckoning for him. "Listen, I have to go. But will you please tell Corrie that I would really like to talk to her. I'm in room 405. Ask her if she'd like to get together sometimes."

"I'll be sure to give that message to any Corrie's I meet."

"Thanks." he gave her and the girls one last smile, before he went back towards the elevators.

"He's gone." Maddie said, once she saw the elevator doors closing in on Trevor.

Corrie sighed in relief and stood up from behind the counter.

"What was that all about?" Mary-Margaret asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah?" Maddie asked her as well. "How does he know you and why were you avoiding him?"

"Oh would you look at the time." Corrie said, looking at her imaginary watch. "I better get going." she rushed out from behind the counter and picked up her backpack that she had dropped upon trying to hide from Trevor. "I wouldn't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Late for um…" Corrie tried to think up of something. "Late for school!"

Maddie narrowed her eyes at her. "It's Saturday."

"Well I want to get there early then. I'll see ya, buh-bye." she waved goodbye to them, then rushed out of the hotel.

"Something's going on with that girl." Mary-Margaret said to Maddie.

"Yeah, and whatever it is, it has something to do with Trevor."

"What were we talking about?" London looked at the two blankly. "Hey, where's Corrie?" Mary-Margaret and Madi rolled their eyes at her.


	2. Trevor and Maddie Encounter

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 2:  
****Trevor and Maddie Encounter**

"Madeline, please keep focus on your work." Moseby said as he passed her at the candy counter. He noticed that Maddie was not only managing her shift there, but she was also scribbling down on a paper.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moseby, but I have to finish this report before school tomorrow." she apologized. "We had to work extra hard since Corrie flaked on us yesterday for some unknown reason."

"Well I suggest you finish that on your break. People need their candy." he said in his upbeat tone.

"Yes Mr. Moseby." she sighed, putting her papers and books back in her backpack. Moseby left with a smile, just as Trevor appeared in his place.

"Hey Maddie."

"Oh hey Sadist." she said with a sweet smile.

"Ok, I don't even want to argue with you, because it'll just be a waste of my time." he said. "I'm just wondering if Corrie's here."

"Corrie who?" she teased.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Maddie please. I just want to know if Corrie's here or not."

"She's not." she answered. Trevor sighed in disappointment. "How do you know Corrie anyway?"

"She's a…she's a friend of mine." he shrugged.

"Mh-hm." though her tone was anything but convinced.

"Really. She is." he insisted, and he wasn't entirely lying. They are friends, well, use to. Though he hopes to have that friendship back, and maybe more. "Look, can you please tell me where I can possibly contact her? Phone number perhaps? Or her address."

"I would. But then I'd have to kill you."

"Maddie please." his voice saying he isn't in the mood for jokes.

"Look, you and Corrie obviously had some kind of past, and for whatever reason, she doesn't want to talk to you. Now she is my friend, and if she doesn't want to talk to you, then I have to respect that. So sorry, no can do."

"Great." he sighed dejectedly. "I just really want to talk to her. I _need _to talk to her."

"Well what did you do to make her avoid you anyway?" she asked. "Were you also a conceited, arrogant, know-it-all jerk who-"

"Madeline." Moseby said in a warning voice as he passed the counter.

"Godiva Chocolate?" Maddie smiled, covering her annoyed look.

"No thank you." Trevor smirked.

Maddie frowned. "So what did you do to Corrie?"

"We just had a…_little _misunderstanding. That's all."

"A _little _misunderstanding?" Maddie asked with raised brow. Trevor just shrugged innocently. "Well apparently to Corrie, it wasn't too _little_."

"Look, if you're not gonna tell me her phone number or where she lives, can you at least tell me when she's gonna be here. I'd really like to talk to her."

"Yeah, I got that the first time." she rolled her eyes. "I don't know when she'll be here. After finding out that you're staying here, she's avoiding the hotel at all cost, which is really a miracle because we usually can't get her out of here."

"Why?-oh wait, she's a London Tipton fanatic." he said, remembering Corrie's obsession with London. Or any celebrity for that matter.

"Yes. And every time it's always the same." then as an imitation of Corrie, "Oh my god, London Tipton! I can't believe it's London Tipton."

Trevor had to smile. _That sounds like Corrie alright_. "So you really don't know when she'll be here next."

"No. not unless you're gone. When will you be checking out anyway?"

"Sometime next week." he said, kind of unsurely. "My parents and I are staying here until we fully move into our house."

"You're moving here?"

"Yeah. My dad got transferred."

"Oh great." Maddie groaned.

"Wow. I feel the love." he said dryly. "So no on the Corrie thing?"

"Sorry." she shrugged apologetically.

Trevor sighed in defeat. "Can you please ring me if she's here? I'd really like to-"

"Talk to her. I get it."

"Thanks."


	3. The School Encounter

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 3:  
****The School Encounter**

"And I already finished up the essay, and London already did her part, which is a miracle. All we need is your part of the project and we can turn it in tomorrow." Maddie said with a grin.

"Huh?" Corrie looked at her, snapping out of her daze.

"Corrie are you alright?" stepping out of her giddy mood, Maddie looked at her friend in concern. "Ever since Saturday when you saw Trevor, you've been distant lately. You haven't been yourself."

"Trevor? Who's Trevor? I don't know a Trevor." Corrie's eyes bugged out and she looks a bit panicked.

"Ok, what really is going on between you and Trevor?" Maddie asked. "You avoided him on Saturday, he keeps asking for you, and now you're denying you know him when we all know that you do."

"Maddie I have no idea what you're talking about." Corrie said, trying to be believable. "I have no idea who this Trevor is." she chuckled it off, as if it was such an absurd thing. As she and Maddie walked down the halls of Our Lady or Perpetual Sorrow, Corrie suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." she looked up at the person and froze.

"Corrie!" Trevor said, his eyes shining at the sight of her, finally.

"I gotta go." Corrie suddenly said, then turned around and ran away.

"Corrie wait!" Trevor tried to grab her but she was too fast and soon after, she disappeared around the corner. Trevor sighed disappointment, another missed opportunity. "Great, she's still not talking to me." he mumbled.

"Yeah, you must have messed up good." Maddie said. "I wouldn't blame her, you are a conceited jerk."

Trevor rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I'm just glad that now I know where to find her. We'll be in the same school, so she wont be able to hide from me that easily."

"Joy." she said dryly.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"And then the nice officer gave me a ticket. See?" London happily showed Maddie the ticket she had gotten earlier that morning.

"London, this is a parking ticket!" Maddie pointed.

London looked at her blankly. "You mean this isn't a ticket to the School Musical concert?"

"First, it's High School Musical. And No! this is a ticket saying you have to pay $200 for your violation and go to traffic school for 48 hours!"

"You mean I have to be at school for 48 hours straight? No recess or anything?" she asked with a panicked look on her face.

Maddie rolled her eyes and scoffed, thinking why she would even bother. She sat down at the cafeteria table, London sat next to her, with Mary-Margaret and Corrie. When the girls sat down, they all looked expectedly at Corrie. But to their surprise, Corrie did nothing. She just sat in her usual seat, looking as if she was out of this world, not even touching her food. Mary-Margaret, Maddie and London looked at each other.

"Is she feeling alright?" London asked. Yes, London Tipton actually noticed something asides from herself. It is commonly known that Corrie is one of London's biggest fan. And every time Corrie would see the heiress, she would give a cheering welcome. But today, it seems as if the fan is a million miles away.

"Corrie, you ok?" Maddie asked, placing a comforting hand on her friend. Corrie still didn't snap from her daze.

The girls were now getting worried, even London. Sure she sometimes get annoyed by the fan, but it was nice to be appreciated. Maddie was about to speak to her friend again, when Trevor came up to them.

"Corrie." Trevor said. Corrie froze, but didn't say anything. "Corrie I know you can hear me." he sat down next to Maddie, as well as next to Corrie, but Corrie didn't budge. She just looked away from him. "Corrie please talk to me."

Mary-Margaret and Maddie exchanged worried and curious looks. It was obvious that whatever Trevor did to Corrie was something bad if Corrie was avoiding him.

"Look, freeze me out all you want, but you're not gonna get rid of me." Trevor said forcefully. "I'm moving here now and we even go to the same school. You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later. And may I suggest sooner so it'll be easier for both of us?" still nothing from Corrie, Trevor sighed. "Fine, don't talk to me. But hear this, I am very sorry Cor, alright. What I said to you back then, that was just out on a whim thing. I didn't mean them." Trevor could see her face softening, so he did a bold move and reach for her hand. Though Corrie still kept her guard up and took her hand away from his. Although his apology did make the girls intrigued and now they're leaning in to hear more. "I was just angry at the thought of loosing you forever. I never wanted to say those things to you. I care about you too much, you know that. And you know I'd never do or say anything to hurt you, Corrie you have to believe me." he pleaded. The girls now watched them with interest, awaiting for Corrie's answer. But Corrie still didn't budge. This made Trevor sigh again. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Please, forgive me. I'll see you around Cor." with a frown, Trevor stood up with his tray and walked away.

"Wow." Maddie said in amazement. "He sounded so sincere." then to Corrie. "Maybe you should forgive him and talk to him Corrie."

Corrie just looked up with a frown on her face. Then without saying anything, she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Maddie and Mary-Margaret looked after her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Wasn't that Trevor?" London asked, breaking the silence. The girls just rolled their eyes at her.


	4. London's Scheme

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N: Apparently it's my birthday, and I had no idea that it was today, I kind of forgot. So, for my birthday, I am double posting. So enjoy these two chapters.**

**Chapter 4:  
****London's Scheme**

"Have you talked to Corrie lately?" Mary-Margaret asked Maddie over the phone.

"No. the last time I had a real conversation with her was before the whole Trevor issue." Maddie admitted in a worried tone. "I'm getting worried."

Ever since Trevor's revelation on Monday at school, Corrie hadn't been the same. Not that she wasn't when she found out Trevor was in town. But since Monday, she had been distant and just absent from her friends. She didn't talk unless addressed to. And even then she looked as if the life was sucked out of her. She didn't talk to her friends, not even to Maddie. She didn't go to the Tipton anymore, she didn't even squeal and cheer whenever she saw London, which was now bugging London to tell the truth. London tried very hard to get that squealing fan girl out of Corrie. And although it may have annoyed Mary-Margaret and Maddie at times, they'd do anything to get their old Corrie back.

Trevor had stopped trying to make Corrie talk to him. He didn't want to pressure her. He knew what Corrie was like when under pressure. He figured he'd let her talk to him when she's ready. But he still looks out for her. Even though he didn't pursue her anymore, he still wanted to make sure she was alright. Whenever they were in class, he'd steal glances at her, when they were in the halls, he walked her way to class just to make it seem like they casually passed each other even though it was just an excuse to see her again. He even talked to Maddie, asking her about Corrie and her condition, and he's still hopeful that she'd be back to the Tipton.

"We have to do something." Mary-Margaret said with finality. "We have to get to the bottom of this. Something happened with that Trevor kid and because of it, Corrie's not her old self anymore."

"Well I talked to Trevor and tried to get something out from him but all he said was that they had a _little _misunderstanding." she rolled her eyes, absently playing with the displays of chocolate on the counter, not even bothering to look up to see if there were any customers. Fortunately there weren't. "Well, from his little revelation on Monday, I'd say that little may have caused some damage to Corrie."

"Which probably explains a lot."

"Agree with you there." she said. "So. Wha-"

"Ahem." a voice interrupted her form finishing her sentence.

Maddie looked up and put on a smile upon seeing Mr. Moseby standing in front of the counter with a plastered smile on his face.

"I'm gonna call you back." Maddie said into the phone, then turned it off and put it on the side. Then she stood straight and gave Mr. Moseby her 100 mega watt smile. "Mr. Moseby, what brings you here?"

"Well asides from the fact that you have been talking on the phone for an hour already, completely ignoring your work, nothing much." he said sarcastically. "Just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I am so sorry Mr. Moseby. But I was talking to Mary-Margaret and we've got a crisis on hand here!"

"Oh I'm sure you can find a match for your new earrings or whatever it is you girls talk about." he dismissed.

"We were not talking about jewelry." Maddie scoffed. "Corrie hasn't been herself lately. And as her best friends we are just worried about her."

"I understand that, but you also have a job."

Maddie sighed. "Yes Mr. Moseby."

"Good. Now I expect you to be focused on selling the happy candies." then with a smile, Moseby walked away.

Maddie looked after him with a raised brow. Then sighed again. Seeing as how she didn't have anything to do at the moment, she decided to organize the candy display. As she did, she heard rushed foot-steps coming her way. Looking up, she saw a panting Trevor in front of her.

"Hey." he greeted, panting still. "Has-"

"No."

"Is she-"

"No."

"Do you-"

"No."

Trevor sighed and slumped his shoulder. "Great. She's still avoiding the hotel."

"Trevor, maybe it'll help if you tell me what really happened between you two." Maddie said comfortingly.

"There's nothing to talk about." he snapped. Then he sighed. "Sorry."

"Look obviously there is. Otherwise, Corrie wouldn't be like this. She's not the same anymore. And I am really worried."

"I know." he frowned. "Look, I gotta go for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Ok, here, have a Skittles." she handed him a pack.

He smiled at her. "Thanks." then with a wave, Trevor walked out of the lobby and out of the hotel.

Sighing once again, Maddie returned to organizing her counter.

"Oh Maddie." came the annoying voice of London in a sing-song voice. Maddie looked up and saw London standing in front of her looking very excited.

"Yes London?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Look what I've got for you!" excitedly, she handed her a paper decorated with lace and pearls border.

"What's this?" curiously, she took the paper and opened up the flap. apparently it was a card.

"That is an invitation to my slumber party this weekend."

Maddie looked down at the invitation and began to read. "You are cordially invited to London Tipton's slumber party this weekend at her suite at the Boston Tipton hotel." then she looked at London. "Um thanks?" not knowing what else to say.

"Well you see, I figured I'd invite all the girls and we can have an old fashion slumber party!"

"All the girls?"

"Yeah. You, Mary-Margaret, and Corrie!" before Maddie could say anything, London spoke again. "And then, when we have the slumber party, Corrie will be back to being the annoying fan girl of mine like the fan girl she really is!"

Maddie looked at her with a raised brow, then shook her head. "London!" London snapped out of her daze. "Even though you did this for your own selfish reasons, this might actually help out Corrie!"

London looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. We weren't talking about me."

Maddie rolled her eyes.


	5. Afraid

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 5:  
****Afraid**

"Maddie I don't really feel like going out right now." Corrie said, trying to get away from her friends grasp as they neared a familiar hotel.

"Corrie come on. It's a slumber party. We're not gonna be going out." Maddie grunted, trying to push the girl, who was relatively strong for her weight and size. "We'll just be staying in London's suite. We're gonna stay up late, gossip, do a complete facial with mani/pedi. Just like old times. In London's suite. You know, _London Tipton_?" she said enticingly, but clearly it wasn't working cause Corrie's still hesitant to go. Maddie sighed. "And if you're worried that you're gonna run into him, don't worry. He's not there. I checked with Moseby first and he said Trevor's out on dinner with his parents. Something about a scholarship and Harvard."

Corrie hesitated for a moment. Then looked over at the tall building in front of them and sighed. "Ok. As long as you promise he's not there."

"Scouts honor." Maddie grinned. Then placed her arm around Corrie and the two entered the hotel.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Ok, everyone, gather around!" London called to her friends. Her suite was still the same, pictures of herself. Except the furniture's were pushed aside and a huge blanket with mounds of fluffy pillows took place where the coffee table used to be. "Look what I've got." she excitedly held up three magazines. "It's Fashion Magazine with moi on the cover." then she passed the magazines to her friends. Mary-Margaret and Maddie looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "And here Corrie. I signed this especially for you."

"Thanks London." she said halfheartedly, with a small smile, taking the magazine in her hand unenthusiastically.

London looked at her, still frustrated that she couldn't even elicit a small squeal from her. She then stood up straight and huffed. "Alright, magazines down." she demanded. The girls looked at her quizzically and slightly shocked to hear the demand in her tone.

"London, you ok?" Maddie asked.

"Of course I'm fine." she smiled. Then she walked over to a table and took out a remote. "Moving on!" then she clicked something on the remote. All of a sudden, the room went dark and a flat screen TV appeared from the wall.

"What's going on?" Mary-Margaret asked, slightly scared of the change in settings.

"Ladies, let's watch a movie shall we?" London said with a grin. Then pressed another button on the remote.

"Ooh, I wonder if it has Matt Damon in it?" Mary-Margaret asked excitedly. "I've been dying to watch Bourne." The screen counted down from five and then a picture of London appeared on screen. Mary-Margaret's smile suddenly dropped. "Never mind, I think this was one of those Paris Hilton movies."

London continued to press buttons on the remote and different pictures of herself appeared on screen either her in different parts of the world, or her at events with celebrity. As London talked about the story behind the pictures, Maddie scooted closer to London, who paid no attention to London whatsoever.

"So?" Maddie asked Corrie in a quiet tone. "You enjoying the slumber party in _London Tipton's _suite?"

"Mh-hm." she smiled halfheartedly, nodding her head.

Maddie sighed. "Corrie, you have got to let this go. I mean, Trevor already apologized for whatever he did. You need to move on. You can't let whatever he did get to you every time."

"You don't understand Maddie." Corrie said, looking like she's nearing tears.

"Well I wish I could if you'd just tell me what happened." Maddie looked at Corrie hopeful, but it looks like Corrie still wont budge. "Cor, I really can't help you if you wont tell me what's wrong. You know it's not good keeping things bottled up."

Corrie sighed. "I'm gonna go for a walk." then she stood up from the floor and headed for the door.

It wasn't until the door closed behind Corrie that London noticed her fan was gone. "Where's Corrie?"

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Corrie walked down the hallways of the hotel, not really caring where she was headed, all she wanted was to clear her head. A week before, Corrie would have been jumping for joy to be included in a slumber party held in London Tipton's suite. But after Trevor's arrival, it's as if nothing matters anymore. No matter how much Trevor had hurt her, she still feels her heart skip a beat whenever she sees him, hear his voice. She feels the butterflies in her stomach escalate, the shivers up her spine whenever he speaks in his deep voice or just the soft touch of his hand.

Corrie shook her head, shaking away any of those thoughts. She didn't want to bring those back again. Never again. Trevor hurt her, and there's not an amount of apologies that can make her forget that. She can't fall for him again. She just can't. she promised herself that she wouldn't get hurt by him, or by any other guy again.

With a sigh, Corrie stopped and leaned her back against the wall. She buried her face in the palm of her hands and started rubbing her face. Putting her hand away from her face, Corrie leaned her head back until it hit the wall, then she started humming. She thought about Trevor again. She didn't want to get hurt by him. She knew that he's still in love with her, she's still in love with him, she admits it. But after what happened, she can't go back to that again. Never again. Even though she knew he's regretting it.

"Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me"

She sighed when she stopped singing, brushing a tear that escaped from her eye.

"You still sound angelic as ever." a voice said. Corrie snapped away from the wall and turned her head to see Trevor standing by the opening.

**A/N: and there are two chapters for your enjoyment. The song Corrie sand was Afraid by Vanessa Hudgens.**


	6. The Hallway Encounter

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 6:  
****The Hallway Encounters**

"You still sound angelic as ever." a voice said. Corrie snapped away from the wall and turned her head to see Trevor standing by the opening.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly at the sight of him.

Trevor couldn't help but smile and slowly walk up to her. "Hey, you're talking to me."

Corrie's nerves seemed to have gone away and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, sounding more forceful.

"Well I am staying here for a few more days."

"Maddie told me you were gone for the night."

"I was." he shrugged. "But I got back early. Why? You wanted to avoid me again?" Corrie sighed and leaned her back to the wall again and just said nothing. "You know you can't hide from me forever." he said nearing her. "Like I said, I'm moving here and we go to the same school again." he placed a hand on the wall, leaning against it, with Corrie in front of him, almost trapping her. Corrie tentatively looked up to meet his eyes, trying not to drown herself in them. "We're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later."

"I vote later." she said, turning her head so she wouldn't be looking at him. But Trevor was quick and placed his free hand on her chin and moved her head softly so she's still looking at him.

"Rina-"

"Don't call me that." she snapped suddenly. Moving her face away from his hand, though still stayed in place.

Trevor sighed, but didn't move as well. "_Cor_." he said with emphasis. "As much as you hate it, I'm here to stay, for good. And whether you like it or not, I'm not giving up on us. I never will." he could see the tears threatening to come out again in her eyes. "I love you Cor." he whispered, then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She tensed, and closed her eyes tightly. Trevor pulled back with a sigh, taking his palm away from the wall and stepped back from her. "I'll see ya." then he turned and started walking down the hallway. He stopped suddenly and turned back to look at her. "Oh by the way," Corrie looked up at him, still at daze from the kiss. "It's good to hear your singing voice again." with a smile, he turned back and resumed walking.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Maddie escaped London's suite without having the heiress notice. Mary-Margaret wasn't too happy though, when Maddie said she'd step out for a moment. London's still too pre-occupied with looking at herself to notice anything out of the ordinary. When Maddie stepped out of London's suite, she made a risk and walked at one end of the hallway. When she neared the end, she looked to her sides, and spotted Corrie on the right hallway, sitting down, her back against the wall, and she looked like she's crying.

Maddie immediately hurried towards her and kneeled down. "Corrie, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Corrie shook her head, continued to sob. Maddie sighed and sat down next to her. "Corrie what happened?"

Corrie inhaled shakily. "Tre…Trevor." she squeaked, then continued to sob.

Maddie understood and hugged her friend comfortingly. Corrie laid her head on Maddie's shoulder, crying out the pain she tried to keep in, not only for a week, but for the past two years. Maddie rubbed Corrie's arms comfortingly as Corrie let it all out. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Once Carrie's sobbing died down, Maddie figured they should leave before someone catches them.

"Hey come on. Let's go back in the room." Maddie suggested as she pulled herself and Corrie up.

"I really don't feel like watching London's slideshow right now." she admitted quietly with a shaky voice.

Maddie smiled at her. "Ok, we wont go to London's."

Corrie looked up at her confused. "Then where are we going?"


	7. The Surrogate Mother

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 7:  
****The Surrogate Mother**

"Thanks again Carrie." Maddie said gratefully at the now brunette singer. "We just really needed to get away from London."

"I understand completely." Carrie said. They then took the plate of grilled cheese sandwich and glass of milk in their hands and walked over to the living room area where the pull out bed was out and Corrie sat there underneath the covers. "Here you go Corrie. Grilled cheese, and milk."

"Thank you so much Carrie." Corrie said gratefully, taking the plate in her hand as Carrie placed the glass of milk on the side table. "I hope we're not putting you out."

"Oh don't worry about it." she waved it off. "We can have our very own slumber party here. It'll be just like in the movies."

"Yeah, better than London's that's for sure." Maddie snorted. "I'm surprised Mary-Margaret's still-Oh My God! I forgot about Mary-Margaret."

"Uh-oh." Corrie said.

"Um…I have to go back and save her. Carrie, is it ok if-"

"Go. Save your friend. Corrie and I will be fine." Carrie assured.

"Thank you so much Carrie." Maddie hugged Carrie, then Corrie before walking out of the room.

"So?" Carrie asked Corrie, settling herself in the bed as well. "How's that sandwich coming along?"

"It's good." Corrie said absently.

Carrie looked at the girl, then placed an arm around. "Alright, do you want to tell me what's going on or do I have to bug it out of you by asking you endlessly." Corrie cracked a smile at the woman. "Come on, you can tell me." she said comfortingly.

Corrie sighed and leaned into Carrie's embrace. "Well, there's this guy…"

"Ah. A guy." she smiled knowingly.

"And…" Corrie hesitated, but then saw the encouraging and comforting look "You see, he and I have been best friends since we were kids. In fact, we were best friends before we were even born."

"Wow, that's some special bond you've got there."

"I know." she smiled softly. "Our mothers are best friends. And ever since we were born, we were inseparable. We went to the same schools together, we slept at each others houses a lot. We can't even sleep unless we're next to each other. Our friends teased us and called us husband and wife but we didn't care, we were in it together and as long as we had each other, we were fine."

Carrie watched as Corrie told her story. Corrie had a small spark in her eyes whenever she talked about her 'friend', and it made Carrie smile to see that.

"Anyways," Corrie continued, "When we started Jr. High, things kind of changed. we were still close friends, but something in me wanted more. And I guess it was the same for him too because by the time we were in 8th grade, we were together. Our parents couldn't be more happier for us. They had hoped we would get together too. And we stayed together for a long time. Going into high school we were so strong. People didn't think we'd make it, but we did." then her smile slowly dropped.

Carrie instinctively rubbed her back. "Go on." she encouraged.

Corrie inhaled deeply. "After sophomore year, my dad had to move from Connecticut to here. And that's when we kind of got into an argument about me moving away." the tears started to form again. "He got so mad." her voice started to get shaky. "He said some pretty hurtful things to me that I can never forget. It hurts to hear him say them, specially since I love him so much."

"Oh Corrie." Carrie said, pulling the girl into her tightly as she sobbed quietly.

"When I moved, I was fine. I figured I'd never have to see Trevor again, I can move on from him. And I did. These past two years, I've moved on. But now…now he's back."

"What do you mean he's back?"

"He's moving here. Actually he already did. He's staying in the hotel right now with his family, and he's going to my school."

"Wait a minute, is this the guy from the Merit-Scholar thing?"

"I guess?" Corrie said unsurely. She knew Trevor was part of it, but didn't really quite know what Carrie was talking about. "Anyways, Carrie, what am I gonna do? I'll be seeing him everyday and he wants to talk to me. He apologized already, but I don't know if I'll be able to forgive him. And just now, he kissed me on my cheek and then I burst out crying."

"Oh honey." Carrie went back to rubbing her back. "Now, tell me this, do you love him?" Corrie was silent. "Honey, did you hear me?" Corrie nodded. "Well? Do you love him?" Corrie hesitated before nodding again. "Do you want to be with him?" again, Corrie hesitated before nodding. "Well sweetie, from what it sounds like he seems like he learned from his mistakes and wants to be with you too."

"But Carrie, what he said really hurt me."

"You two are just gonna have to talk about that. Ask him why he said those things. Ask him if he meant them. Honestly, he was just probably angry that you were leaving and you know how people are when under dosed of anger."

"But will it be worth it to be with him again?" she asked in a small voice.

Carrie looked at her again. "How bout this, why don't you two take it slow for now? Start re-building your friendship and then when you feel like you can trust him again, that's when you decide."

Corrie looked at up the woman and smiled. "Thank you so much Carrie."

"You're welcome sweetie." she smiled back, hugging her again.

"You know, this feels nice."

"What feels nice?"

"To have a mom." Corrie had to smile at Carrie's confused face. "My mom's always gone. It's always work for her 24/7. I barely get to see her and I'm always left alone in our penthouse. And my dad's not better either. I don't even know what he looks like cause his job always takes him away from us. Which is why I always hang out with either Maddie or Mary-Margaret. Whenever I have problems like this, I usually go to my friends cause my parents are never in the same room as me for more than a second to listen."

"Oh Honey." she said sympathetically, hugging her again, caressing her hair comfortingly. Corrie smiled, finally knowing the feeling of a caring mother. Then something clicked in Carrie's head. "You live in a penthouse?"


	8. You'll be Safe Here

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 8:  
****You'll Be Safe Here**

It was already late in the night and all the lights were off. That is, all the lights, except for the electric bolt flashing from outside the window. Corrie was wide awake. After her heart to heart with Carrie earlier in the night, she had became exhausted and was already drifting to sleep. Seeing as how Maddie wouldn't be coming back from London's, Carrie said it was alright for Corrie to stay over with her. So now the two lay in the pull out bed in the living room; one sleeping, one not.

Corrie hugged the blanket tighter around her, as she heard another loud rumbling of thunder. She shook vigorously under the sheets, trying not to cry from the noise. It had always been a secret of hers that she was afraid of thunder. No one knew this about her, not her parents, not her friends, no one. Well, one person knew. He was the one who'd always be by her side, singing to her soothingly until she fell asleep safely in his arms. He'd do that when they were kids even up to when they were in high school.

Though after she left and they separated, she had nobody to comfort her whenever a thunderstorm came. Usually, at times like this, and she was all alone in her house, she'd close the windows, pull down the drapes, and put on loud music to overthrow the loud rumblings of thunder. Sometimes it would work, but it was never as effective as the missing warm body, that was her ultimate comfort.

Corrie looked to her side where Carrie slept. She saw that the woman was dead asleep, and snoring, loudly. As loud as the thunder. Knowing she couldn't get any comfort from now her new mother figure, Corrie sat up in the bed, the blankets still tightly around her. She jumped slightly when another round of thunder came. Immediately, she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

With the blankets tight around her, Corrie started to wander down the hallway. Thankfully, the thunder couldn't be heard as much in the hallway. Though it still she still jumped when she heard a muffled sound of the thunder. Her steps quickened, though calmed down a few seconds later. She passed the elevator, that dinged, though she didn't notice, she was too scared to hear it.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Trevor sighed as he looked up the numbers that increased on the screen. Clad in his sweat pants and wife beater, he had just returned from the lobby where he had taken a run in with one of the staff to see if he could possibly get some mid-night snack. The thunder had woken him up and he noticed the grumbling in his stomach as well. As he wandered through the hotel, his thoughts drifted to Corrie, and how she was afraid of thunder. He remembered how he used to hug her and sing to her to comfort her, and how she would drift to sleep so peacefully, safe in his arms.

He wondered if someone would be there to comfort Corrie now that he wasn't there. If someone had been comforting her when they were separated. Probably Maddie or Mary-Margaret, or London. He snorted at the last thought, shaking his head. Not in a million years would London be able to comfort Corrie, not even if she tried, like she would.

Then another thought came to Trevor. What if another guy was comforting his Corrie? The thought broke his heart and made him want to hit something. He shook his head, shaking away those thoughts. No, Corrie would never do that to him. And he knew no one would be able to comfort Corrie the way he had. He'd rather have Corrie get over her fears of thunder instead of having another guy comfort her, even if it meant having to stop comforting her himself.

He sighed then heard a familiar ding and the doors opened. He looked up and saw that he had pressed the wrong button and was on the wrong floor. He was about to close the door and press on the correct button when he saw something, or rather someone, familiar, walking by. He held the door open and went out, looking after the person.

"Corrie?" he called. The person jumped and turned, looking slightly afraid, still huddled in the blanket. Trevor smiled upon seeing that it was, in fact Corrie. He immediately ran to her. "Corrie, what are you doing here in the middle of the night with a blanket around you?" Corrie didn't even think twice before hugging him, releasing the blanket in the process. She sobbed into his chest, finally letting out her cries, not because of him, but because of her fears. "Hey, Sshh, Sshh, it's ok." He said soothingly, rubbing her back comfortingly, holding her tighter in his arms.

"I'm scared." She admitted squeakily.

"I know." He whispered, happy that he could comfort her again. "Come on. Come with me." Corrie just nodded and let Trevor lead her in the elevator.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

With his arms still around Corrie, Trevor led her to his suite. "Where are your parents?" she asked, looking around the place, hugging herself as Trevor set up the bed.

"They're in their room. They gave me my own." He explained. Corrie nodded. The blankets were already drawn and the pillows set. Trevor took off his sweatpants leaving him in his boxers and wife beater. If this were like before, he'd strip the wife beater off as well, but he didn't know where they stood now, so he figured this would be appropriate. "Come on." He held out a hand to her.

Tentatively, Corrie took it and Trevor pulled her gently to the bed. "Thanks Trevor."

"Anything for you." He whispered, looking straight in her eyes. Their eyes broke apart as another loud rumbling of thunder came. Corrie jumped and Trevor couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's get in."

Corrie settled herself in between the sheets and Trevor settled himself next to Corrie. Corrie lay on her side with Trevor hugging her closely from behind. She felt much better, leaning her back against his strong, muscular chest. Suddenly, she didn't feel so scared anymore. She sighed contently, her eyes closed.

Trevor smiled, feeling her relaxing in his arms. Just like old times. Then he inhaled deeply and started to sing.

"Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'Coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here"

Trevor lifted his head up slightly and saw that Corrie already had her eyes close. "I love you Rina." He whispered in her ear before drifting to sleep himself. That night, under the lightened up sky, the two teens slept with smiled on their faces, feeling more safe and comfortable than ever.

* * *

**There's chapter 8 for ya. Also, a very happy birthday to Zac! the big 20 baby!**


	9. The Reunion

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 9:  
****The Reunion**

"Trevor Anthony Daniels!" a voice shrieked, waking Corrie and Trevor up the next morning. "What is the meaning of this? Who is this in your bed?"

Corrie and Trevor groaned, trying to feel situated by the new sunlight coming through the window. Corrie had her face buried under the pillows, trying to get away from the shining light. Trevor lifted his head up, his right hand still under Corrie, the two hadn't separated the entire night, they stayed in the same position. Trevor squinted his eyes open to see his mother standing by the foot of the bed, not looking too happy.

"Mom?" he said groggily.

"Yes it's your mother!" she screeched. "Now do you mind telling me who this is?" she pointed to Corrie's body that he still held.

Before Trevor could reply. Corrie suddenly popped her head out from the pillow. Her hair was still tousled and her eyes squinted. She sat up slightly, yawning and rubbing her eyes, not noticing the commotion that went on around her. When her vision became clear, her eyes shot open and the sight of the woman before her.

"Aunt Grace!" she shrieked, jumping out of the bed and ran towards the woman. She immediately hugged her.

"Corrina?" Trevor's mom asked in disbelief. Then did a double check and smiled. "It's you! Oh I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

"Darling? What's going on here?" a tall man, dressed in a business suite, appeared at Trevor's door.

"Uncle Harold!" Corrie shrieked and then ran to hug the man.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Harold said, looking down at the girl. "Is this really little Corrina Sanchez?" Corrie nodded. "Oh my. Would you look at that. You grew." Harold held Corrie tighter in his arms.

"Trevor, how come you didn't tell us that Corrina was here?" Grace said to his son in a scolding voice.

Trevor shrugged. "You never asked." he said. He already stood up form the bed and put on his sweats.

"Corrie, we must meet up with you, Caroline and David." Grace said to the girl.

"Oh I'm sure they'd love to see you guys again." Corrie said. "But they're away on business right now. When they're back, I'll make sure they contacts you guys."

"Well it was lovely seeing you again Corrina." Harold said. "Unfortunately, we have to leave now. There's a Governors Brunch that we must attend to."

"Well it was good seeing you guys too." Corrie smiled.

"We'll see you in a bit Trevor." Grace said to his son. "Corrina, honey, we'll see you too." Grace placed a kiss on both the kids' cheeks then she and Harold walked out of the room.

"It's good to see your parents again." Corrie sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"It's good to see you smile again." Trevor retorted, sitting down next to her.

Corrie looked up at him, looking into his eyes. He's smiling she could tell, his eyes were shining too. "Trevor…" she sighed.

"Corrie, I miss you." he said, then he scooped her into a hug. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

"Trevor…." her voice shook as she pulled back. She looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes that she pulled back. "Look, I don't want to rush into things."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too you know. I never stopped."

"And I love you." he said immediately, holding her hands, bringing it against his heart.

"I know. But we've been through a lot. I'm still not sure if I can forget what you said to me."

"I said I was sorry."

"And I forgive you. But it still hurts knowing that you said those things to me."

Trevor looked at her confused. "Then what do we do now?"

"Let's be friends. I don't want to rush back into a relationship and end up being hurt again."

"But I wont hurt you. I never will."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I love you."

"You loved me before and yet you still hurt me."

"I was angry."

"And what if you get angry again?" Trevor didn't know what to say. He looked down in shame. "Trevor." she said softly, lifting his chin up with her hand. "I love you. I really do. And I want to be able to trust you again. But I can't rush in to relationship right now. So let's be friends. And see where it goes from there."

Trevor sighed and nodded. "I can handle that." Corrie smiled. Then tentatively wrapped her arms around him. Trevor didn't hesitate to hug her back. "It's good to have you back Rina." he whispered. Then he pulled back and looked at her. "I can call you that now, can I?"

Corrie smiled. "You're the only who can call me that." Trevor smiled, then hugged her again.


	10. Lost and Found

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful Ate at the Filipina Thread in the Vanessa Hudgens FF board. Thank you for constantly reminding me to update, hihihi. You know who you are. ;-)**

**Chapter 10:  
****Lost and Found**

As Maddie finished organizing the chocolates on the counter, Carrie rushed to her, still clad in her pajama's and robe.

"Maddie!" she panted, stopping at the counter. "Have you seen Corrie?"

Maddie's head snapped at her. "No? Why?"

Carrie tensed. "Um…nothing." she lied.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at her. "You lost Corrie?" she exploded. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry!" Carrie cried. "I didn't do it on purpose, honestly! When I fell asleep last night she was right next to me. Then this morning, when I woke up, she was gone. I figured she went back to you guys!"

"Oh this is bad." Maddie said, starting to pace. "This is really bad. Corrie's in an emotional state right now! She can't be left alone by herself!"

"Ok let's think this through." Carrie said, trying to stay calm. "Let's see, she couldn't have gone too far. It was raining last night, so she couldn't have gone back to her house."

"Well where else could she have gone?" Maddie asked in hysteria. "The only people she knows that stays here are you and London. And she wasn't at London's this morning."

"Oh god this is bad." Carrie cried and the two resumed pacing. They were too busy being panicked that they didn't notice the elevator doors open and Trevor and Corrie stepping out, both wearing huge grins on their faces.

Laughing merrily, the two walked towards the candy counter where Carrie and Maddie were still pacing. "Hey guys." Corrie said cheerfully. "Are you two ok? Why are you two pacing?"

"Not now Corrie!" Maddie snapped. "We're trying to figure out where…" she and Carrie stopped pacing and turned to her.

"Corrie?!" the exclaimed. Then the two girls immediately rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug, pushing Trevor to the side.

"Whoa." Corrie said, trying to regain her composure. "Don't I feel loved." she glanced over at Trevor with a bewildered look. Trevor just shrugged, having the same expression.

"We were so worried about you!" Maddie said once they pulled back. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry." she apologized to them. "I was wandering in the hallways last night and ended up staying in Trevor's room."

"Trevor?" they exclaimed, then looked at the guy himself who stood by the banister, his hands jammed in his pocket.

After glaring at him for a second or two, the girls turned their attention back to Corrie. "You stayed at his place?" Maddie exploded. Corrie nodded sheepishly. "Even though he made you cry?"

"I made you cry?" Trevor asked in concern, looking at Corrie. Corrie just shrugged.

"Wait a minute!" Maddie said. "You mean you were at Trevor's last night? You guys were…Ew! Gross! I don't even…Ugh!" she tried to shake off the thought. Carrie just stood frozen.

Trevor and Corrie rolled their eyes. "Gee Maddie, could you be anymore cruder?" Trevor said sarcastically.

"Nothing happened." Corrie said. She saw Carrie sigh in relief, though Maddie was still glaring at Trevor. "I just went to Trevor because…" she didn't know what to say. She didn't want them to find out about her fear of thunder.

Noticing the hesitation in Corrie, Trevor decided to step up. "Because I'm afraid of thunder."

"What?" all three girls exclaimed, looking at him, specially Corrie.

"Yeah. It's been a fear of mine since I was a kid." he admitted sheepishly. "And before, Corrie would always comfort me and hug me until I fell asleep." he looked at Corrie with a soft smile. Corrie blushed and smiled back.

Maddie and Carrie looked at him in disbelief. "Ok?" Maddie said. "So wait, are you two…" she looked between Trevor and Corrie.

"No." Corrie said. "We're just friends."

"For now." Trevor added.

"But still friends."

"For now." Corrie looked at Trevor with an exasperated look. He just smiled at her.

"Well whatever you two are, I'm glad you're ok Corrie." Carrie said.

"And I'm glad that you're smiling again." Maddie added.

"Thank you so much to the two of you." Corrie said.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of my Rina." Trevor smiled, placing an arm around Corrie's shoulder. Maddie and Carrie looked at them with raised brow. Corrie nudged Trevor on his ribs. Trevor grunted and took his arms away from Corrie. "I mean, Corrie." he grunted.

"Just listen sadist." Maddie said nastily to Trevor. "If you ever hurt Corrie and if she cries again, you will feel a pain you've never felt before. And I promise you will never live to see daylight."

Trevor looked at her slightly frightened. "Yes ma'am." he gulped.

Maddie smiled and stepped back. "Good. I'm glad you comprehend."

Trevor nodded. Then leaned closer to Corrie and whispered, "She scares me."

Corrie giggled. "She's just looking out for me." Maddie nodded with a smile.

"Well, looks like you're safe Corrie." Carrie said. "I better get back up to the boys and make sure they eat." Carrie waved at them then walked over to the elevator where London just walked out at.

"Maddie!" London whined, walking over to her friend.

"Hi London!" Corrie waved with a huge grin.

London froze in her tracks. Then turned around slowly and looked at Corrie. "You're back!" she cried. She pulled Corrie into a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank god you're back!"

Corrie giggled, and hugged her back. "I'm glad you missed me London."

"Hug over." London suddenly said, pulling Corrie away from her. Corrie stumbled but was saved by Trevor. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

**And thank you for your patience. Sorry if the chapter was too short. I'll try and update tomorrow, if not, I promise to update before the week ends.**


	11. School Puppy

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N: As promised, chapter 11. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11:  
****School Puppy**

"You're so pretty." Trevor sighed dreamily, looking at Corrie.

The girls, including Corrie, stared at him as if he was crazy. They were in the cafeteria of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. They were in their original table, seated in their seat. Mary-Margaret and Corrie were seated at the end, Maddie, London and Trevor sat on the long side, in that order.

Ever since their reconciliation, Trevor and Corrie were inseparable. Well, it seems that way. They do miss each other very much, but Trevor seemed to have been cast a spell by Corrie. He just couldn't stay away from her. Wherever she is, Trevor's there. He'd follow her everywhere like a puppy dog. And if they were separated, he'd spend his time thinking about her.

Corrie didn't mind the way Trevor's been acting. Sure he may have became needy, but she did too. She just didn't show it. She loved the fact that Trevor couldn't get enough of her. She loved the fact that Trevor's hopelessly in love with her. She was too with him. And she's starting to admit that. But she still held her guard up.

Their friendship had been reinstated also, as well as their sleepovers. In fact, Corrie hadn't been home for a while. Not since she slept over at Trevor's the first time. They were always at his place. They did what they did when they were friends. They hung out and they were having fun.

"What about me Trevor?" London asked. "Do you think I'm pretty too?" she looked at Trevor and batted her eyelashes flirtingly.

"Uh-huh." Trevor mumbled absently, not even bothering to look at London's direction. He was still too enthralled at Corrie to notice anything else.

Corrie glanced at Trevor with raised brow and a smirk. "Trevor, you're kind of creeping me out."

"And you're making us sick." Mary-Margaret said with disgust and Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Ew!" London gasped. She immediately scooted closer to Trevor and held on to him. "Trevor help. They're going to throw up on my new Prada shoes." she whimpered. She leaned in closer to Trevor, but ended up falling since Trevor stood up as Corrie stood.

"Here Rina, I'll take that for you." he said, trying to be suave, taking Corrie's tray from her.

Corrie chuckled. "Trevor, you don't have to do these things for me. You're not my boyfriend."

"Yet." he reminded.

She rolled her eyes. "Trevor, you know, I'm beginning to trust you as a friend again."

"And as a boyfriend?"

"It's getting there." she smiled.

"Well at least we're heading somewhere." he sighed, but smiled non the less. He threw the remaining trash from the tray in the garbage and placed the trays in the Tray Return cart.

"You know, as much as I love that you two resolved whatever it was that happened between the two of you," Maddie said as she and Mary-Margaret walked up to them with trays in hand. "I'd rather have her squealing at London than have you following her like a puppy dog." she said to Trevor. Sure Corrie was back to her old chipper self. But she wasn't the same fangirl anymore when it came to London Topton.

"You're worse than Corrie being a fan girl on London." Mary-Margaret added.

"I can't help it if I'm in love." he said, looking at Corrie dreamily again. Corrie blushed, but smiled.

The girls rolled their eyes with a disgusted expression. "Put a leash on him or something." Mary-Margaret said to Corrie.

When the bell rang, the students started to exit the cafeteria and headed to their lockers. Fortunately for Trevor and Corrie, their lockers were across each other.

"Here, let me get that for you." Trevor said to Corrie, who had trouble lifting her heavy backpack once all the books were inside.

"Trevor, I told you, you don't have to do these things for me."

"But I want to." he said. The two started walking down the halls, Trevor not only carrying his things, but Corrie's bag as well. Corrie looked at him still unsure. "Rin, if you've forgotten already, I did this all the time before we got together. Just like old times, right?" Corrie cracked a smile. "Now there's the Corrie I know and love."

"Trevor…" Corrie sighed.

"I know. I know. Just friends." he mimicked. Then smirked. "For now."

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"So where do we go now?" Mary-Margaret asked once school was out. "Do we go to the Tipton?"

"Well I don't have work today." Maddie said. "So either we hang out at the arcade or watch Zack and Cody get in trouble again. Unless we hang out in London's suite. London?"

"Sorry, I'm having my closet renovated." she shrugged in apology.

"Why? You have three closets, all bigger than my entire apartment and my neighbors apartment combined." Maddie said.

"I need room for my new Versace collection."

The girls and Trevor, rolled their eyes at her. "Trevor, how bout your suite?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry, I don't live in the Tipton anymore." he said. "And I would suggest our new place, but it's still moving week. My mom doesn't like disturbance while she decorates the place."

"Aunt Grace doesn't mind when I go over there." Corrie said, looking at Trevor with a questioning look.

"Yeah, but you're her goddaughter. And she likes you." Trevor pointed.

"Mary-Margaret?" Maddie turned to her friend.

"My mom has bible study in our place."

"Well we can't go to my place." Maddie sighed. "Unless you want to get wrapped up in Nana Francesca's stories form the old country."

"Well now where are we gonna go?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I know!" London said. "There's a new boutique opening in Paris! We can go shopping there."

"One problem, we don't have any money." Maddie pointed out. "Or airline tickets to Paris."

"Yes but I do. I can take you there and you all can watch me shop. Yay me!" London clapped her hands.

The gang rolled their eyes. "Any new ideas before I beat airhead over here?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Why don't we go over Corrie's house?" Trevor suggested without thinking.

"No!" Corrie immediately said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Why not?" Trevor asked. "Aunt Carol and Uncle David aren't home. And besides, we never hang out at your place."

"He has a point." Maddie said.

"Ew." London said. Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Corrie, how come we've never been to your place before?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well…" Corrie didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. Whenever we hang out it's always at our place." Maddie again pointed out. "You're not embarrassed that you're place is small is it? Cause it can't be as worse as my apartment."

"You see…" still, Corrie was at loss of words.

Trevor looked at her. "You haven't told them, have you?"

"Not exactly." Corrie said sheepishly, not looking at them.

"Told us what?" Maddie asked. Corrie sighed.

**A/N: It may take a while before I update again, just a heads up. **


	12. Discoveries

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N****: um…apparently I left you guys off with a cliffhanger. So if you felt that it was a cliffy back there then sorry? I really didn't intend on doing that. And also, this chapter shall be dedicated to one of my friend at FF, who constantly reminds me that I haven't updated yet. You know who you are.**

**Chapter 12:  
****Discoveries**

The five friends stood in the elevator, waiting until it took them to the right floor. The gang had been anxious to find out what secret Corrie had been hiding. And Trevor didn't understand why Corrie hid it. Finally, the familiar ding of the elevator was heard and the doors opened. When it did, the girls gasped at the sight.

"Oh my god!" they said. Then they scurried in the room in amazement. Corrie and Trevor was left behind.

"You live here?" Mary-Margaret asked, looking back at her. Corrie just nodded, standing close to Trevor.

"I can't believe you live here!" Maddie exclaimed, looking around the room.

The gang stood in the foyer of Corrie's penthouse. The foyer alone was the same size as London's suite. Corrie's penthouse was one of those rooms that the elevator opened up to the foyer. The entire penthouse took over the top floor of the apartment complex.

"Corrie, how come you've never told us about this?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well…" Corrie fidgeted with her books, biting her bottom lip. Trevor rubbed her back comfortingly, encouraging her to speak. "I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Maddie said incredulously. "Why would you be? Your place makes London's look like a dump."

"Hey!" London said taking offense.

"Well it's true."

"I'm just not used to flaunting this around. I remember all the people in Chilton competing with each other about how big their houses are and how much money they make. And with you guys, I feel like I'm a normal girl without the privilege life. I just wanted to be like that."

"What's Chilton?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"It's the private school we went to in Hartford." Trevor said.

"Corrie!" London whined. "How come your house is bigger than my suite?"

"Heck it's bigger than your suite and your closets combined. It's bigger than your entire floor combined." Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah Corrie, how did you guys manage to get digs like this?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well, it's not really mine." Corrie said. "My dad's president of a multimillion business company and my mom's the head of the sales department in the company. They're the ones who makes the money, enough to afford this, not me."

"So in other words, you're rich?" Maddie said.

"Yeah." Corrie sighed. "I just didn't want to stick out. For once I'm with people who's life isn't all about money and the Porsche's they got for their birthday. Except for London."

"You know you could have told us." Maddie said comfortingly. "We wouldn't look at you any differently."

"Yeah." Mary-Margaret agreed. "We may have to raid your closet, but that's it."

Corrie laughed. "You guys go ahead. Most of the things in there I don't wear anyway. My mom just buys them for me or gets them for free."

The girls jumped excitedly, except for London, who was still sulking, then followed Corrie and Trevor as they led them to Corrie's room.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

The girls had stayed in Corrie's place the entire evening. It wasn't until Maddie and Mary-Margaret's mom's called them to come home that they left. London was still sulking that she wasn't the only rich girl in their group, but eased up once Corrie said she could have her entire Channel collection. Corrie's more of a Steve & Berry's kind of girl.

The girls left, having London drop them off at their place. Trevor had stayed with Corrie. And now, for the first time since they had reconciled, Trevor and Corrie are going to sleep over in Corrie's place for once. Ever since they made up and became friends again, Corrie would always sleep over at Trevor's. In fact, she hadn't been home since Sunday when they made up and she went over to pick up a few clothes. This was the first time she would sleep in her house in over a week.

Things didn't change really. Just the scenery. Trevor and Corrie would do their normal routine before going to sleep, shower, get dressed, watch TV until they fell asleep. Trevor had only ever been to Corrie's place once, and he didn't really get a good look around. But now that he had spent more than five minutes in the house, he asked Corrie questions, like, why does her room look like it's fit for a princess. Every bit of furniture was carved delicately, and every fabric and decorations were either colored gold or maroon.

In Corrie's old room back in Connecticut, the furniture's may have been fit for royalty, but the decorations didn't. Corrie would have posters hung on the wall and her doll houses would be everywhere. And the clothes were of her choice, not Caroline's. Basically, Corrie's room was just like any other teenage room. But this time it was different. It was as if the Queen of England lived in the room.

Corrie explained to Trevor that when she moved, she really had no energy to make the room her own. She didn't even feel like the penthouse was her home. Her home was back in Hartford, where her friends and Trevor was. Which was why she let her mother decorate her room. She really didn't care, the place never felt like home to her, until now. The two teens fell asleep in Corrie's princess bed, both dead to the world. Ever since they had reinstated their sleepovers, they've been sleeping more peacefully than they have in the past two years. Specially for Corrie who felt like she wasn't alone in the world anymore.

It was the middle of the night and Corrie suddenly woke up. She didn't have a bad dream, nor was there a thunder storm outside. It was very unlike her to wake up suddenly in the middle of the night with no reason, specially when she's peacefully slumbering next to Trevor. Then it came, the loud grumbling in Corrie's stomach. Now she remembered. She was hungry. Turning to her side, seeing Trevor's slumbering face, his lips curved into a small smile, made Corrie melt. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling the protective arm that wrapped around her torso off her. When Corrie got out of the bed, Trevor shifted, looking for the warm body that he slept next to. Instead, he just took Corrie's pillow and hugged it tightly.

Corrie had to smile at the sight of Trevor. He was still smiling. Not being able to control herself, she placed another kiss on his cheek. Then walked over towards the other end of the room. Her room was probably as big as London's suite and closets combined. She walked over to one end where her mother would call the living room area, where her couch and plasma screen TV was set. Over to the corner, next to some cabinets that she used for storage, was a mini fridge. She really had no use for it except for storing candies and chocolates. But seeing as how her friends now knew her secret, she'll probably have to stock more food in there.

She opened up the fridge and took out some M&M's. she tore open the pack and sat down on her carpeted floor. She chewed on the tasty chocolates to satisfy her stomach. All the while, she searched through the cabinets next to the fridge. In the two years she's lived in this apartment, she never really took a good look at the place. Specially her room. In fact, she didn't even know her way around the place. All she knew was where her room was, where her parents room was, the kitchen and the foyer. She's never really been to the living room, dining room, library. And even in the rooms she has been in, the only thing she was familiar was the fridge, the bed and the door.

She never really spent any time in her place. She's usually sleep over at Mary-Margaret's or at Maddie's, and now at Trevor's. she figured now would be a good time to explore her supposed domain. Even if it'll be these few shelves. She looked through the junk that were in the bottom drawer. Some she recognized as memorabilia's from her childhood days. Pictures she drew in kindergarten all through her elementary school days. Her awards, some assignments with stars on them. On the second shelf lay some notebooks that she recognized from her Jr. High days and first two years of high school days. She took one notebook out and scrolled through it. Assignment notes, homework problems, love notes from Trevor. She usually uses these as her journal, documenting her days in school, and taking notes from what the teacher told her. She didn't do that anymore, but maybe she'll start again.

She went through another notebook. This one was from Jr. High. Around sixth grade probably, throughout seventh. She scrolled through the pages and landed on a familiar one. She looked at the entry and gasped slightly. She had forgotten about this.

I've tried to tell you  
So many times this feelings of mine  
But it's not that easy  
Letting you know  
How i love you so

Complete me, you complete me  
I've never felt this way  
Complete me, you complete me  
Like words and melody

Don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start

Corrie had tears in her eyes, and she stopped reading. She remembered when she wrote this, she remembered why she wrote this. It had been a painful summer for Corrie. A girl from the West coast stayed in Hartford for the summer, and she immediately caught Trevor's eyes. They started dating, and even though Trevor included Corrie in the things they did, she still felt like a third wheel and felt that pang in her heart seeing Trevor with another girl.

She wrote this song after realizing that her feelings for Trevor had been more than friendship. She wrote many songs actually. At that time, she felt as if she and Trevor would never be together. That Trevor would only look at her as a little sister. But looking at Trevor's outlined body in her bed, Corrie couldn't help but smile. That wasn't the case anymore. Trevor had broken up with Malibu Barbie and she and Trevor were finally together. Even though they weren't now, they were getting there. One step at a time.

**A/N: the song composed in Corrie's notebook/journal is We Belong by Toni Gonzaga. It's only half the song really. **

**And yes, I did use a Gilmore Girls reference (Chilton). And I do know I could have chosen an actual private school such as Watkinson, or Grace. But I much prefer using Chilton.**


	13. Jealous

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 13:  
****Jealous**

Ever since the discovery of Corrie's place, the girls seemed to have been spending more and more time there rather than the Tipton. It annoyed London at first, but soon eased up to the idea. Sometimes she'd try to make it a competition between her and Corrie, but Corrie never played because she was tired of playing that game. After the first night Trevor and Corrie stayed over in the penthouse, Corrie decided to explore her house of two years. Which was what she and Trevor did the next day, explore the house, ending with her room where they went through Corrie's old things and reminiscing through their memories.

Almost all slumber parties were held at Corrie's now. Corrie didn't mind though, she was just having fun. And even if it was an all girls slumber party, the only boy who was allowed to stay with them was Trevor, since Corrie could never sleep without him by her side. At first, Maddie, who had now declared herself as Corrie's 'mother', was not too happy about this, but Trevor and Corrie were persuasive. Which was why whenever they had sleepovers, Trevor, Corrie and Maddie would either share the bed, or sleep on the floor next to each other.

Normally, in these slumber parties, the girls would either hang out in Corrie's closet, which also opens to the bathroom, or in the living room area and they just watch a movie. And if the temperature's right, they'd go to the rooftop and go in the private swimming pool that only Corrie's family and a few other residence had access to.

In this particular slumber party, Trevor's MIA for now. The teachers assigned a class projects, and unfortunately, Trevor's been put to a different group form the girls. Which was why he was over at his classmate's house and he'd catch up with Corrie and the girls later.

As the girls sat around the huge poster they set on the floor, decorating it, Corrie sat by her bed, her back leaning against the base as she read through her notebook she found the other night. She was reading through her compositions, if you could call them that, when Maddie sat by next to her.

"What you got there?" she asked perkily, looking at Corrie.

Corrie immediately held the book against her chest, making sure Maddie didn't see what was written in it.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the notebook.

"Nothing." Corrie said immediately, trying to shut it. But Maddie was quick and snatched the book from her. "Maddie, no!"

Maddie didn't listen and looked at the entry. "What's this?" she asked quizzically, looking at the entry. "I've tried to tell you, So many times this feelings of mine, But it's not that easy? What's this about?" she read, then looked at Corrie with raised brow.

Corrie looked away with a blush. "It's nothing."

"This looks like it's a song."

Corrie shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe because it is."

Maddie looked at the entry again. "You wrote this?" she looked at her friend. Corrie just nodded shyly. "Corrie this sounds great."

"It does?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah. Just by the lyrics I like it." Maddie grinned. "Can you sing it for me?"

"Oh no, I can't." Corrie said immediately taking the book from Maddie.

"Corrie please." Maddie pouted. "For me."

"But Maddie, I don't sing."

"Chyea right." she scoffed. "I've heard you sing in the choir. You're good. Please sing for me." Corrie looked at her best friend's pouting face, trying not to give in.

"What's going on?" Mary-Margaret asked as she and London crawled their way towards them.

"Corrie's gonna sing for us." Maddie said excitedly.

"No I'm not!" Corrie immediately declined.

London gasped. "Ooh! Sing Stars Are Blind!" then she started singing. "_Even though the gods are crazy, even though the stars are blind, if you_-"

Mary-Margaret placed her hand over London's mouth. "Will you let Corrie do the singing!" she took her hand away and London pouted. "Why are you singing that song anyway? I thought you didn't like Paris Hilton cause she's taking your title away as America's heir-_head_?"

"But she's one of my dearest friends." London pointed out. The girls rolled their eyes at her.

"Anyways," Maddie said, turning back to her old chipper self. "Corrie's gonna sing her own song for us."

"No I'm not!"

"What song?" Mary-Margaret asked, ignoring Corrie.

"This song she wrote." Maddie took the notebook from Corrie, ignoring her protest. "See?"

Mary-Margaret and London crowded over the notebook. "Wow, these sound good." Mary-Margaret praised.

"Really?" Corrie asked unsurely.

"I told you." Maddie said with a triumphant grin.

"Really Cor, they're good." Mary-Margaret assured, looking at all the compositions Corrie wrote. "They're so full of love and passion and…heart ache? Why are most of these songs about falling in love with someone you can't have and jealousy?" all the girls looked at Corrie, who looked down at the ground.

"Corrie." Maddie said in a warning tone saying she better fess up now.

"Fine." Corrie sighed. "I wrote these the summer after seventh grade. That summer, Trevor had a girlfriend, his first one, and I guess those provoked feelings in me about him. And I just started writing them. We Belong was my first composition."

"Which one's that?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Corrie took the notebook from her and turned the page to where Maddie looked at first. "This one."

"Sing it for us!" Maddie said excitedly.

"No! sing this one!" Mary-Margaret said, turning the page to another song.

"Let me see?" Maddie glanced at the page and read over the lines. "Ooh! I like it. Sing this one!" she pushed the notebook in Corrie's hand, showing her which song.

"I told you I don't sing." Corrie insisted.

"Uh, yes you do!" Maddie said. "You may not know it, but we can hear you when you sing in the shower, and we've heard you a few times in the music room at school after choir. And let me speak for everyone that you sound absolutely amazing." Mary-Margaret and even London nodded.

Corrie looked at her friends. All of them wearing expectant yet encouraging looks. She sighed and looked down at the book, recognizing another familiar song. Then she started singing,

"Jealous of the girl who caught your eye  
One of my darker days  
When you looked at her where was I?  
Shoulda been in her place  
Here I am  
All alone imagining what might have been  
What could have been  
If I had been there

Jealous of the one who's  
arms wrap around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la"

She stopped and cautiously looked at her friends. All three of them were wearing the same expression. All had their eyes bugging out and their jaws hanging open, all three didn't know what to say. She was about to ask them why they weren't talking when suddenly, someone started clapping. The girls turned their heads towards the door and saw Trevor standing there, leaning against the doorframe. His lips curved into a smile and still clapping. Then he walked over to the bed where the girls were still seated on the floor.

"I really missed your singing voice." he said quietly, looking at Corrie and nobody else. He and Corrie just stared into each other's eyes, completely forgetting that their friends were in the room.

Maddie looked between the two and figured that they needed their alone time. "I think we should leave." she said to Mary-Margaret who nodded.

"But I thought we were singing?" London said confused.

The girls rolled their eyes. Then stood up, dragging London with them. They walked over and gathered their project and migrated into Corrie's closet where they closed the door to give Trevor and Corrie their privacy.

Trevor and Corrie were still in their own world. Even when Corrie stood up, clutching the notebook close to her heart, she didn't notice her friends missing. It was as if she forgot that they were in the room to begin with.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him tentatively.

"Since they convinced you to sing." he said, his smile never leaving. "Can I?" he gently took the book from Corrie, who gave a slight protest, but gave in. Trevor scanned through the book and saw the compositions Corrie wrote. "This was what you were doing whenever you had this with you?" he asked, looking at Corrie slightly amused. Corrie just nodded, not being able to look at him. "How come you never told me?"

Corrie shrugged. "I was freaked out." she explained quietly. "I was starting to have these feelings that I thought I shouldn't even have on my best friend."

"Yet you waited until the end of the summer to tell me." he stated, rather than asked.

"Well, it took _you _until the end of the summer to realize that I was miserable that you were with another girl." she defended.

Trevor chuckled and closed the book. "Well I've got to say, even though the reason for these were bad, I like them. You've got talent Rina."

Corrie smiled. "I'm glad you think so." then she took the book from him.

"Do you still compose?"

"Not really. It was just that summer." she shrugged. "And they weren't really compositions. I just wrote down my feelings."

"And they turned into songs." he finished. Corrie just shrugged and blushed. "You know I've always loved you Rin." he whispered seriously, placing his palms on her cheek, cupping her face. "Ever since we were kids I've loved you."

"I know." she whispered back. She suddenly noticed how close their faces were. She could feel his warm breath on her face and saw that his was moving closer to hers. Just when they were centimeters apart, sense was brought back to Corrie's mind and she suddenly turned her face away, ending up having Trevor kiss her cheek.

Trevor pulled back confused. "Rin?"

"I can't." she said with a shaky breath, tentatively looking back at him. "Not yet."

Trevor nodded and pulled back. "I understand."

"Trevor you know I love you."

"I know."

"But I still need more time."

Trevor looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Take all the time you need Rina. I'll be here waiting for you."

Corrie smiled. "Thanks Trev." then the two shared a hug.

**A/N: The song Corrie sang was Jealous by Nina. I was originally going to have her sing We Belong, but I thought it would sound a bit redundant since the lyrics were up in the last chapter.**

**Also, be sure to check out ****MUSIC IN ME ****a High School Musical and cast fanfic archive. I posted my Zanessa stories that got deleted here, on there. The link to the website is in my profile and feel free to join. **


	14. Triple Team

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 14:  
****Triple Team**

Weeks had passed, and the next thing they knew, it was almost time for Christmas. Ever since she moved to Boston, holiday's really weren't Corrie's thing. But now that she had Trevor and her great friends to spend it with, she was really happy. The Tipton was decorated in red and gold all over for Christmas. And for New Years, they had a special event happening. They would hold a singing contest, hosted by Carrie Martin of course, and the winners would get to go to Broadway to see the production of Les Miserable. And one of the judges would be Miss Lea Salonga herself at the competition. And who knows, maybe they'll even be discovered. Word had gone out that talent scouts would be coming.

When Maddie heard this, she immediately thought of Corrie.

"But Corrie!"

"Maddie no! I'm not gonna sing in the contest!"

"But Corrie, you have an amazing voice! You could totally win!"

"I don't do audiences!"

"But you've sang in the choir before, you did fine!"

"That's because I was singing with a group of people. I can't sing solo. I get stage fright. I'm sorry Maddie, but my final answer is no."

"But…but!"

"Madeline, counter please." Mr. Moseby said as he passed the two.

Maddie pouted and Corrie just gave her a triumphant smile. "Why do you have to keep your talent hidden from the public eye?" Maddie asked as she took her position behind the candy counter. "You are a talented singer and who knows, maybe you'll be discovered. But we'll never know if you don't flaunt it out there for the world to hear."

"Maddie, we've already been through this, no." she rolled her eyes and went back to writing in her notebook. Maddie sighed and pouted some more.

Trevor entered the hotel with a smile on his face. He quickly spotted Corrie on the couch and headed to her. "Hey Rin." he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and settled himself next to her on the couch. Corrie immediately put the notebook away in her backpack.

"Hey, how was lunch with the alumni's?"

"Ah, it was alright." he shrugged. "I missed you." Corrie giggled and blushed.

"Hey lover boy." Maddie called. Trevor and Corrie turned their heads and looked at her. "Can you please tell your princess over here that she has to sign up at the singing contest."

"What singing contest?" Trevor asked Corrie.

"It's nothing." Corrie waved off. "Something that Maddie should just drop." she yelled out the last part.

"Not until you consider auditioning!" Maddie yelled back.

"Am I missing something here?" Trevor asked. And as if on cue, Maddie pulled out a flyer and handed it to Trevor. He looked at the paper then to Corrie. "You should totally audition."

"What?" Corrie looked at him incredulous. Maddie just let out a squeal.

"Yeah, I mean, you're an amazing singer, and you'll definitely win."

"Trevor, you're forgetting I get stage fright."

"You didn't get stage fright when we were performing for Romeo and Juliet in Chilton."

"That was different. First we weren't singing, second, you were with me on stage."

"You also didn't have trouble singing for the charity fund raiser for the DAR."

"Again, you were with me."

"Rina, if you let something as little as stage fright get in your way, how will you ever survive?"

"He's right Cor!" Maddie stepped in. "You can't keep hiding your talent."

Corrie looked between her best friends and was still having a debate in her head. Then a thought came to her and she looked at Trevor. "Ok, I'll sing." she said. Maddie immediately jumped in delight and Trevor smiled. "On one condition though."

"What is it?" Trevor asked.

"You and Maddie have to sing too."

"What?" now it was their turn to look incredulous.

"Yeah, you guys sing, I sing."

"I'll sing!" Maddie immediately said. "Anything to get you to sing."

Corrie smiled, then turned to Trevor. "Well?"

"But I…I don't…"

"Oh Trevor, just agree." Maddie said, rolling his eyes. "You can't be that bad. Besides, if you don't, Corrie can never show off her talent."

Trevor sighed and looked at Corrie, who was looking at him with a sweet smile. Trevor shook his head. "You're lucky I love you."

"So?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll sing." Maddie squealed and Corrie smiled.

**Again, please check out ****MUSIC IN ME ****a High School Musical and cast fanfic archive. I posted my Zanessa stories that got deleted here, on there. The link to the website is in my profile and feel free to join. **


	15. All My Love

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 15:  
****All My Love**

"Mom I understand." Corrie said, trying to make her voice leveled. "Yeah, I'll talk to you and dad later." she let out a sigh. "Bye." she closed her phone sadly and sat down next to Trevor on the seat.

"Hey, you ok?" Trevor asked, sensing the shift in her mood when she sat down. Corrie just nodded, but Trevor could see that she was lying. "Rina, what's wrong?" he moved in his seat to be closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. Corrie rested her head on his shoulder, trying to blink away the tears.

"They're not coming." she squeaked.

"Who?"

"Mom and dad." her voice trembled. "They're not coming for Christmas, and they're not coming for my birthday." Trevor hugged her tighter, knowing how touchy this was for her. "I mean, I shouldn't be surprised right?" her voice now filled with tears. "They weren't here for Christmas and my birthday the last two years, even before we moved here, so why should this year be any different?" the tears now fell freely and Corrie started to quietly sob.

"Rina, Sshh." he whispered, caressing her hair comfortingly, hugging her tighter. "It's alright."

"I just thought," she squeaked, "With you, Aunt Grace and Uncle Harold here, they'll be here too, celebrating with me, with us. At least for Christmas."

"Hey, that doesn't matter now." he said, pulling her away slightly to look at her. "I'm right here. Maddie and Mary-Margaret's here, Carrie and the twins, Mr. Moseby, London….well…London's kind of here." Corrie cracked a watery smile at that. "But we're all here for you. You're not alone."

"I know I'm not." she smiled, the tears stopping. "Thank you Trevor. You know, you're the only family I've ever had."

"And you're mine." the two smiled and then Corrie rested her head back on his shoulder as they watched the stage where Maddie stood singing.

"_My dreams begin to reign_." she sang. The music stopped and then she stood on stage slightly nervous with a smile.

"That was amazing Maddie." Carrie clapped her hands.

"Yes, quite marvelous." Mr. Moseby agreed. They turned their head towards London who sat at the end. She wasn't paying attention, which came to no surprise, she was too busy filing her nails. Carrie and Mr. Moseby rolled their eyes.

"Congratulations Maddie, you got in." Carrie said. Maddie jumped excitedly, then placed the mic back on the stand and got off the stage. "Next, Trevor."

Trevor looked at Corrie in concern. "Go." Corrie said. "I'll be fine." he kissed her cheek and reluctantly got up. Maddie took his seat and hugged Corrie. "You were amazing up there."

"Thanks." Maddie blushed. "Though I don't sound nearly as wonderful as you."

"You're being humble." she blushed.

"Sshh. Let's hear how good of a singer lover boy is."

"You'll be surprised." Corrie said. Maddie looked intrigued, then they looked at the stage where Trevor stood with the mic in hand.

A second later, the music started and Trevor's eyes never left Corrie.

"All my life  
Without a doubt i give you, all my life  
now and forever  
till the day I die,  
you and I will share...

all the things  
this changing world can offer so i sing  
I'd be happy just to stay this way  
spend each day with you

there was a time  
when i just thought that I would lose my mind  
you came along and then the sun did shine  
trying to find my way."

As Trevor sang, he never left his eyes on Corrie. He had forgotten the fact that he was auditioning for the contest and only focused on Corrie, singing to her. She couldn't help but give out a watery smile upon hearing the lyrics to the song. This was Trevor and Corrie: The Early Years. She remembers all those times when they were kids, before and even after they got together, whenever she would feel down about her parents, Trevor would always sing to her and it always made her feel better. And this was most definitely one of those times where Trevor had worked his magic.

"Wow, lover boy can sing." Maddie whispered to Corrie in amazement, watching Trevor perform on stage.

Corrie just giggled but didn't loose eye contact with Trevor.

"All my life  
i will carry you through all my life  
between each hour of the passing days  
i will stay with you

there was a time  
when i just thought that I would lose my mind  
you came along and then the sun did shine  
started out my way

I do recall  
every moment spent was wasted time  
but then I chose to lay it on the line  
I want this all my life, I want this all my life, I want this all my life, i want this all my life, i want this all life,  
I've wanted this all my life... "

The song ended and everyone applauded, except for London, who was now texting.

"That was amazing Trevor." Carrie said. "You are definitely in."

Trevor bowed shyly, then got off stage and headed towards Corrie. "Did you like it?" he asked.

Corrie stood up, still giving him the watery smile, looking amazed. "I love it. I can't believe you still remember that song."

"I could never forget." their hands immediately made contact and their fingers intertwined.

"Were you going to sing that song before?"

He shrugged casually. "I may have made a few changes."

"Trevor." she said, touched at his gesture. Then she enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Wow, lover boy really can sing." Maddie teased, walking up to them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Maddie." Trevor rolled his eyes as he and Corrie pulled back.

"What's with the song anyway?"

Corrie smiled. "Whenever I'm feeling down, Trevor would sing it to me and it would always make me smile."

"And it worked." Trevor said triumphantly.

"God you two are so cute in a sickening way." Maddie gushed.

"Corrie, you're up next." Carrie called.

"That's me. I better go." Corrie said, taking in a deep breath.

"You are going to do great!" Maddie complimented.

"Hey," Trevor called, before she could walk away. "Remember, I'm right here."

Corrie smiled then walked over to the stage.

"You're so corny." Maddie rolled her eyes. Then they sat down on the seats.

Corrie made her way on stage holding the mic with her. A few seconds later, the song started.

"You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok."

Everyone was so enthralled by her singing, that they had lost all sense in anything else. They were just so captivated by her voice that they couldn't keep their eyes away from her. But Corrie, to her the only person in the audience is Trevor. Her eyes never left his and it made her feel safe. Stage fright was the farthest thing on her mind right now. All she focused on was Trevor.

"You better not hurt her again." Maddie whispered, her eyes not looking away from Corrie. Trevor didn't answer, all he did was nod.

"Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and safe

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)"

Everyone was quiet for a moment after the song ended, which made Corrie nervous. She suddenly realized that it wasn't just Trevor in the room, but the other hopefuls who wished to be part of the contest and the judges as well.

All of a sudden, applauds broke off and the entire room roared and cheered for Corrie.

"Corrie, you are definitely in!" Carrie said.

"Thank you." Corrie blushed, then immediately stepped off the stage and ran towards Trevor's arms.

"You were amazing!" Trevor whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks." she whispered back.

**A/N: the song that Maddie sang, or finished singing, was Suddenly by Ashley Tisdale. The song Trevor sang was All My Life by Gary Valenciano and the song Corrie sang was, as you all should know, is Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens. I broke the songs down in order to avoid making the chapters longer.**

**Again, visit ****MUSIC IN ME****! Come join, post your stories, link in my profile!**


	16. A Merry Little Christmas

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 16:  
****A Merry Little Christmas**

"Merry Christmas mom."

"Oh, Zack, thank you." Carrie took the small gift from her son and opened the box. "Wow." she said, trying to sound amazed as she took out a small Santa figurine. "It's Santa Clause." she accidentally pressed something and the Santa Clauses started shaking his hips and saying 'Ho, Ho, Ho'. "And it dances."

"I knew you'd like it." Zack cracked a grin.

"Of course." Carrie kept fake smiling. "As much as I loved that Christmas bells you got me last year." she placed the present aside.

"Here you go Carrie." Corrie said, handing the woman her present to her. "It's from Trevor and I."

"Ooh!" Carrie excitedly took the box, then placed it on her lap and started unwrapping it.

"So you guys giving presents together now?" Maddie asked the twp with a raised brow.

"That and Trevor was procrastinating and couldn't find anything good to give at last minute." Corrie said.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm busy!" Trevor defended. Corry, Maddie and Mary-Margaret just rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh my god!" Carrie squealed. "Is this? Yes, it is! It's Jimmy Choo's! Thank you so much you guys!"

"You're welcome Carrie." Corrie smiled. "I had plenty of them anyway."

"Who's Jimmy Choo and why is it a shoe?" Zack asked confused.

"It's brand you peanut brain." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you guys. This is amazing." Carrie smiled warmly at the teens.

"Anything for you Carrie." Trevor smiled, then Carrie enveloped the teens in a tight hug.

"May I have your attention everyone." Mr. Moseby called, standing in the middle of the lobby. Everyone stopped their conversation and gift unwrapping and looked at their boss. "Thank you. Now I hope you all had a very nice evening." he was met with a chorus of yes's. "Wonderful. Now, I'm sure you've all exchanged gifts. And I hope you liked my gift."

"Yeah." Maddie said with false enthusiasm. "We really loved those Day-Off cards you gave us."

"Even to us who didn't work here." Mary-Margaret muttered. Then to Corrie, "Cheap."

"Well I'm glad." Mr. Moseby said with a smile. "Now, the evening has come to a down, and I must advice that all of you clean up your mess before leaving. That is all." then he walked away from the group.

"Well, I guess we better get cleaned up." Carrie grunted, standing up. Everyone agreed and started cleaning up their mess.

Soon after, they were done and ready to go to bed. The rest of the employees had gone home, some stayed since they were staying in the hotel. Carrie and the twins went to their room, whereas Corrie, Trevor, Maddie and Mary-Margaret were also staying in the hotel, in London's suite.

"Any of you guys still hungry?" Mary-Margaret asked when they entered London's suite. "The fridge is full. We can pull an all nighter."

"Nah, I'm pretty stuffed from dinner." Maddie said. Corrie and Trevor agreed.

"Suit yourself." Mary-Margaret shrugged and started to eat some M&M's.

"It sure was nice for London to let us stay in her suite while she's with her parents in Paris and Italy." Trevor said as he got situated on the pull out bed in the living room area.

"Yeah, just don't tell her." Maddie said.

Corrie's eyes went wide. "You mean she doesn't know."

"Not really." she said sheepishly. "But I did ask Mr. Moseby and for some miracle he let us stay over." Corrie and Trevor still looked at her in disbelief. "What? We got to stay for free. Anyways, I'm gonna go and raid London's closet."

"Ooh, me too." Mary-Margaret said then followed Maddie into London's closet.

Corrie sighed sadly and sat down in the pull out bed next to Trevor.

"Hey, you ok?" Trevor asked, placing an arm around her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said, still not feeling her energetic mood.

"What's wrong? You were fine downstairs. Didn't you have a good time opening presents with us?"

"I had a great time." she smiled, looking at him. "It was the funnest Christmas I've ever had. Well, except for that time when we almost set the kitchen on fire."

Trevor chuckled. "But we were smart enough to use the fire extinguisher, which turned out to be a fire extinguisher fight by spraying foam at each other."

Corrie laughed. "The look on the maids face and how mad the nanny got."

Trevor smiled and felt his heart soar when he heard her laugh. "That's the Rina I'm looking for." he said, her laughter died down. "Now, mind telling me why you were down earlier?"

Corrie sighed and leaned against Trevor for support. "Zack and Cody have Carrie. Mr. Moseby and Arwin has their mother. You got to have Christmas Eve breakfast with Aunt Grace and uncle Harold earlier, Maddie and Mary-Margaret are gonna be spending Christmas with their family, and London even gets to celebrate two Christmas's and two New Year's with her parents who are divorced. I'm the only one who's parents wont even take a second away from their job to at least call me and greet me a Merry Christmas." as she spoke, her voice got squeakier and squeakier.

"Hey, hey. Sshh." he said soothingly, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back comfortingly. "I told you everything's gonna be alright. Aunt Caroline and Uncle David loves you."

"Not enough to greet me Merry Christmas. Or come to my birthday."

"You know they're only doing this for you. Don't ever doubt that they don't love you."

"I know." Corrie sniffed. "I just miss them. I mean, I am happy. I've got great friends here, and I've got you. But sometimes I just wish my parents would actually acknowledge the fact that they have a daughter."

As Trevor held a sobbing Corrie in his arms, he couldn't help but feel his heart rip out. He hated it when she cried. All he wants to do is to make her feel better and have her smile again. He has to fix this. He knew that her parents was a sore subject for Corrie. Ever since they were kids, Caroline and David would always busy themselves with work, only having time for Corrie during breakfast or dinner.

At first it was just David. And Corrie would hang out with Caroline at different events or at the DAR. But then, sometime at the beginning of high school, Caroline started working at their company and became more distant from Corrie. And now, they were too busy to celebrate their daughter's birthday. Corrie had been a New Years baby, born on January 1st at 12 AM. Which was why New Years is Corrie's favorite holiday.

Trevor had to fix this. For Corrie.

**I know it's not Christmas, Happy New Years by the way, but I did plan on putting this up on Christmas, I just forgot. So, belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	17. Colour Everywhere

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 17:  
****Colour Everywhere**

"Trevor, I'm nervous." Corrie said with a pale look on her face.

"Don't be, you'll do fine."

"What if I screw up?"

"You wont."

"What if I'm not good enough."

Trevor had to laugh at that. "Please. Don't try and humor me."

"Trevor." Corrie whined.

"Rina," he cupped her face, "You will do amazing. Trust me."

Corrie looked at his eyes and saw what she always saw whenever he looked at her. That look that always made her melt and feel safe. "I trust you." she whispered.

Trevor smiled. "Good." then he gave her a peck on the cheek and let her go. "Now, talk to Maddie and she'll tell you the same thing I told you."

"Where are you going?" she asked when she noticed he was getting ready to leave. "You're part of this too."

"I know." he said. "I just have to check up on something."

"Hurry back."

"I will." he gave her one last peck on the cheek before leaving. Once he was gone, Maddie took over comforting a nervous Corrie.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Trevor rushed through the crowd that had accumulated in the auditorium of the hotel. He rushed to the back where he saw Mary-Margaret and rushed to her. "Hey." he said, slightly out of breath. "Are-"

"Yup." Mary-Margaret interrupted. "I already found them seats too. Not too far but not too close."

"Perfect. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. Now go, the show's starting."

And she was right. The lights had dimmed and the entry music came on. As Carrie, who's the host of the evening, made her way to the center stage, Trevor made his way backstage.

"Happy New Years Eve Boston." was the last thing Trevor heard before he was sent back to the busy backstage.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Thank you, our very own, Miss Madeline Fitzpatrick." Carrie said after Maddie finished her song. "Now, for our next contestant, he has been to the Tipton quite a few times. And a Merit-Scholar too. Here to grace us with his voice, Mr. Trevor Daniels."

The crowd applauded as Trevor made his way to the stage. He looked around slightly nervous. Then his eyes landed on Corrie, who stood at the side of the stage with Maddie, wanting to watch him perform.

He cleared his throat into the mic. "I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me." his eyes never left Corrie's. Corrie felt her heart flutter and felt herself blush as well, even more so when Maddie nudged her teasingly. Suddenly, the song started and Trevor started singing.

"Used to seeing black and white  
Never really in between  
Waiting on the love of my life  
To come into my dreams  
Everything is shades of gray  
Never really blues or green  
Needed someone else to turn to  
Someone who could help me learn to see  
All the beauty that was waiting for me

You, you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayers  
And now there's colour everywhere

You put the red back in the rules  
Just when I needed it the most  
You came along to show you care  
And now there's colour everywhere  
Everywhere"

As Trevor sang, his eyes never left Corrie, even though he should focus on the audience. But he can't seem to look away. To Corrie, she felt as if she melted into a puddle of water. Her heart kept beating faster and faster as he sang. She had been trying to protect herself from falling back into the relationship again. Even though she knew it was a lost cost. She'll always love Trevor and that will never go away.

She had put her guards up at first after they reconciled. She said she needed time before they can really start anything. Trevor had been amazing being patient that sometimes Corrie wondered how he could be. She knew that every moment she spent with him, she was falling more in love with him. Specially after he comforted her every time she felt down about her parents not being able to be home for her birthday. And now, just watching him on stage, singing this beautiful song dedicated to her, she couldn't be more in love.

**A/N: I wasn't really planning on ending there, but if I went any further, then it would be a long chapter. The song Trevor sang is Colour Everywhere by Christian Bautista. Again, I cut the song to make it shorter.**


	18. Oh My My My

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 18:  
****Oh My My My**

"Thank you Mr. Daniels." Carrie said when Trevor finished his set. "Now, I would like to take this time to say thank you to our judges as well…"

When Trevor arrived backstage, he was immediately met with a pair of hands around his waist. "You were amazing out there." Corrie said, her eyes shining at him.

Trevor smiled. "All because of you." then he kissed her forehead.

"My god you two get a room!" Maddie said exasperatedly. Then chuckled as the two pulled back. "But really Trevor, that was amazing."

"Thanks Maddie." he smiled. Then looked down at Corrie. "You better get ready, you're next."

Corrie only nodded. A few seconds later, she heard her name being called by Carrie. With a deep breath, Corrie walked out into the stage and smiled. The audience applauded as she took the mic.

"I would also like to dedicate this song to someone special to me." Corrie smiled, looking back at Trevor, who now stood with Maddie, watching her. Trevor let out a small smile, and then the song started.

"She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my"

As she sang the song, her eyes never left Trevor's. her eyes shining at him, couldn't control the smile that broke into her face. Trevor just watched her mesmerized by her beauty and her voice. Not seeming to get the heartfelt lyrics she was singing to him.

"A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my…"

The audience applauded when she finished the song. After Carrie said her thank you's to her, Corrie immediately went backstage in search for Trevor. She had to tell him. But when she entered the room, she was only met by the other contestants who congratulated her and her best friend.

"Where's Trevor?" she asked Maddie.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "He just left when after you finished. And by the way, it was such a sweet song. I almost cried."

Corrie only smiled, then searched for Trevor again. She was starting to get nervous. Why did Trevor walk away like that? Could he have read between the lines of the lyrics and freaked? Did he not love her anymore? Corrie shook away those thoughts. _No, that wouldn't happen. Trevor loves me. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have had sang that song to me earlier_. But a nagging feeling was still present in Corrie. She was starting to get worried. As she pondered about Trevor, she didn't realize that someone had walked up to her. It wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she broke out of her trance.

She jumped slightly and turned around to see the person. But when she did, her eyes went wide. "Mom? Dad?"

**A/N: this chapter was originally joined with the last one but I had to break it up because it would have gotten too long. The song Corrie sang was Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. Again, It was broken down. **


	19. Explosions

**Title****: Back Where We Belong**

**Summary****: Trevor's back. He and Maddie are just friends. But why is Corrie avoiding him? Trevor/Corrie pair-up.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 19:  
****Explosions**

"Mom? Dad?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh honey, you were great!" Caroline said, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"You really have an amazing voice there sweetie." David said proudly, joining in on the love too.

"Thank you." Corrie said bewildered. Then she pulled back. "But what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were still overseas."

"We were. But we felt so bad." Caroline said.

"We realized we haven't spent enough time with you pumpkin." David added. "And look, we've already missed Christmas, we didn't want to miss your birthday too. After all, you are our New Years Baby."

"So when Trevor called and told us that you missed us, we didn't hesitate and called up our travel agent immediately."

"Trevor?" Corrie looked at them in shock.

"Yes. He's the one who set up this whole endeavor." David said. "I tell ya, I forgot what amazing talents the two of you have."

"Yes, you two were always the life of the party at our DAR events."

Corrie now had tears in her eyes. "I miss you guys." then she hugged her parents again.

"We miss you too."

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Corrie, where were you?" Maddie asked when she caught up with her friend. "You missed the end of the show. You won!"

"I won?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes, Carrie had to accept the prize for you cause you weren't there. If you want it, then you're gonna have to get it from her."

"I will later, but have you seen Trevor?"

"Last I saw, he walked out of the hotel. You're not leaving are you? The countdown's about to begin. New Year's almost here."

"No, I'll be back, I promise."

"Ok."

Corrie immediately rushed out of the auditorium and into the lobby. The place was pretty crowded, people trying to get to the back to see the firework show. As she maneuvered her way out, the countdown started.

"_10...9...8...7..."_

Corrie finally made her way to the door.

"_6...5..._"

When she ran out, she looked to her left, then to her right, and saw Trevor seated on the steps.

"_4...3..._"

"Trevor." she called, running to him.

Trevor snapped his head at her direction and immediately stood up when he saw her. "Hey, what are you doing here. Where's Aunt-" he was cut off by her lips on hers.

"_2...1...Happy New Year._"

An explosion of fireworks went off, but they didn't care. Trevor and Corrie were too busy at the moment to notice. Immediately, Trevor's arms went around her as Corrie's wrapped around his neck. They instantly melted into the kiss as the explosions continued. When the lack of air became a problem, the two pulled back, but stayed close, their foreheads still connected.

"What was that for?" he whispered, panting slightly.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"I'm ready."

It took a moment before Trevor caught on. When he did, he smiled and kissed her again. The explosions still continued.


End file.
